1. Field of Use
This invention pertains generally to a corner member used in connection with the application of a stucco or stucco-like finish to a structure to create a rounded external corner edge, sometimes referred to as a bullnose corner. This invention also pertains to a corner member used in connection with securing adjacent wall members together.
2. Background Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,313 as well as U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20060059809A1, 20050055963A1 and 20020035809A1 each entitled “Boxable drywall corner bead” to Smythe, Jr. pertain to a boxable corner bead for finishing drywall corners that is made from two flanges with a protruding nose section. This bead can be made in regular, bullnose, or flex trim type arrangements. Once the bead is attached to a drywall corner, it can be mudded on both sides of the corner without waiting for the mud on the first side to dry. This is because of the shape of the nose which allows a mud dispensing box to apply mud on one side without getting mud on the nose. The box can then be immediately moved to the other side, where that side can be mudded. The nose itself is prepared to directly receive paint or texture, and hence does not need any mud. The flex-trim version has a raised trapezoidal section with a V-groove cut in the back. The bead hinges around the V-groove to match any corner angle. Both sides can be mudded as with the fixed bead. The beads can be used with both interior and exterior corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,232 entitled “Drywall finishing roller and edge finisher” to Smythe, Jr. pertains to a drywall finishing system for inside and outside drywall corners including regular corners and bullnose corners. A special roller tool with a flexible frame and four rollers is used to press prefabricated drywall trim into place over a coating of drywall mud. Embodiments for inside and outside corners differ in that the rollers for inside corners are opposed and those for exterior corners are open, in both cases forming an angle of 84 to 87 degrees but able to flex from 84 degrees to over 97 degrees to match an corner angle. A special edge finisher mud box then allows the tapered edges of the trim pieces to be feathered and brought to a finished state. The mud box has several different front slots for coarse and final feathering.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080196340A1 entitled “Arch drywall trim product” to Smythe pertains to a notched drywall trim piece that can take the form of a bead, hinged trim piece or bullnose piece that generally is constructed from a semi-rigid core that forms two flanges. At least one of the flanges is notched allowing the piece to follow the shape of an arch or arbitrarily curved corner. The product can generally be installed without any mechanical fasteners since the inner or wall-facing surface of the product is prepared or treated to bond directly with drywall mud or other mastic. In this manner, the piece can be installed using only wet mud or other mastic. The installation process can be aided by the use of a corner roller common in the industry to help set and align the material with the corner being trimmed. The outer or room-facing surface can optionally be treated or prepared to bond with the mud or can be prepared to directly receive paint or texture. The preparation of the flange surface can take the form of a paper or other fibrous layer, scoring, frocking (bonding a powered fibrous material), roughing, protrusions, or a water-activated adhesive or pressure sensitive (or any other) adhesive may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,063 and U.S. Patent Application No. 20030021957A1 entitled “Composite backerboard for bullnose support” to Born pertain to backerboards comprising a shaped cut or groove the allows bending of the backerboard into an L-shaped corner with a rounded outer surface and sharp inner surface are useful for supporting bullnose tile pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,949 entitled “Sanding and cleaning device for drywall bullnose cornerbeads” to McCoy pertains to a device for abrading and finishing excess cured filler material from a bullnose cornerbead which forms an outside corner joint between immediately adjacent sheets of drywall. The device includes an elongated rigid body having a generally concave-shaped central longitudinal surface which receives a highly compressible thick foam-backed abrasive member which is preferably substantially coextensive with, and arcuately compressibly formable to match, the radiused bullnose joint contour. Two sets of spaced guide rollers extend longitudinally of the device adjacent each side margin of the longitudinal surface which, in cooperation with the compressible abrasive member, is matingly engageable against the bullnose corner to substantially match the outside corner angle between the adjacent drywall sheets when the device is pressed firmly against the bullnose corner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,477 and 6,571,520 as well as U.S. Patent Application Nos. 20030192273A1 and 20020134035A1 each entitled “Drywall-trimming strip having bullnose portion with minimal set-back requirement” to Koenig. Jr., et al. provide that as extruded from a polymeric material, such as polyvinyl chloride, a drywall-trimming strip has a central portion, which has a bullnose region and two planar regions, one at each side of the bullnose portion. Further, the drywall-trimming strip has two lateral flanges, each of which is joined unitarily to the bullnose portion by a stepped junction. The bullnose region has an exterior radius of 0.350 inch approximately. Each planar region has a width of 0.217 inch approximately, as measured in a plane normal to an axis defined by the bullnose region. Each junction has a measurement of 0.095 approximately, as measured between a plane defined by the exterior surface of the bullnose portion and a plane defined by the interior surface of the flange at such junction. Having a thickness of 0.055 inch approximately, the strip is adapted to fit along an elongate corner defined by two drywall panels, each of which has a thickness not less than 0.5 inch approximately and each of which is disposed against an interior surface of one of the lateral flanges, while permitting a first panel to abut or to be closely spaced from a second panel without requiring the second of panel to be set back from a plane defined by an outer surface of the first panel, by a distance larger then 0.091 inch approximately, so as to avoid interference with the bullnose portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,642 entitled “Drywall corner-trimming assembly resisting butt-edge separation” to Koenig, Jr., et al. provides that in a drywall corner-trimming assembly providing a “bullnose” configuration, two corner-trimming members and a splice are combined. Each member has a central portion and two flanged portions. The central portion has a generally arcuate profile. Each of the flanged portions extends from one of the lateral edges of the central portion at a step defining a lateral limit of a concave surface of the central portion. The members and the splice are assembled so that the splice straddles such members, so that a portion of one of the expansive surfaces of the splice faces the concave surface of the central portion of each of such members, so that the splice is concealed at least substantially by the central portions of such members are viewed, and so that each of the lateral edges of the elongate splice is pressed firmly against the step at one of the lateral edges of the central portion of each of said members. The splice is secured adhesively to the members, as by adhesive ribbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,051 entitled “Connector clip for corner bead” to Chenier, et al., pertains to an extruded strip joining system including a strip and a clip which cooperate to join free ends of extruded strips in precise abutment to maintain alignment of the strips. The strip joining system includes the strip which has an elongated junction portion and at least one elongated flange extending parallel to and away from the junction portion. The junction portion includes an internal surface and an external surface. Protruding structures are provided on the internal surface of the junction portion. A pair of axially elongated tabs are formed on the protruding structures depending from internal surface of the junction portion. The tabs are axially elongated along the strip and extend inwardly defining a channel therebetween. The clip is configured to engage the tabs thereby retaining the clip in the channel. Two strips are positioned with free ends abutting each other and a clip is positioned over the channel and pressed into engagement with the tabs. Engagement of the clip with the tabs provides precise end-to-end positioning and axial alignment of the strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,597 entitled “Bullnose base/crown corner plug” to Rutherford pertains to a corner plug that is disclosed for filling a cavity created between a wall corner bullnose and a squared-off molding, having an upper portion and a lower portion, both portions having a concave back surface. A shoulder formed at the intersection of the upper and lower portions is dimensioned to traverse and cover the cavity between the wall corner bullnose and the squared-off molding. In one embodiment of the present invention, the back surface is dimensioned to continuously contact the wall corner bullnose. The upper portion is preferably thicker than the lower portion and the lower portion preferably tapers to facilitate the insertion of the plug into the cavity. In one embodiment of the invention, the front surface of the lower portion includes two planar members that intersect at an edge, corresponding to the edge portion of the molding. The corner plug can be constructed from any rigid material, including plastic, wood, metal, or other similar material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,438,914 and 6,363,673 both entitled “Drywall trim piece” to Robertson pertain to a trim piece for installing at a drywall external right angle corner which is provided with a bullnose corner bead includes an intermediate portion which wraps over the convexly curved portion of the bullnose corner bead and has two edges extending parallel to the edges of the flanges of the corner bead. Two leaves are attached to the intermediate portion of the trim piece at the two edges respectively. The intermediate portion of the trim piece has an interior surface at a first end matching closely the exterior surface of the corner bead and an exterior surface which is convexly curved at the first end and is right-angled at the opposite second end and provides a transition from the convex curve to the right angle between the first and second ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,939 entitled “Bullnose cladding system” to Stout pertains to a bullnose cladding system is provided which gives an outward appearance of a generally arcuate or semi-circular surface extending from an otherwise planar surface. The bullnose cladding system is constructed using a pair of parallel mounting rails which hold one or more outwardly bowed flexible plastic panels. The longitudinal edges of the plastic panels are folded under to create a hem which releasably secures the panel within the longitudinal rails. Various corner members and expansion joints may be utilized to provide a finished look to the bullnose cladding system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,546 entitled “Bullnose corner bead shear” to Laws, et al. pertains to a bullnose corner bead shear for making internal angle corner cuts to bullnose corner bead. The device includes a first cutting head having a first cutting member and a second cutting member, the first cutting member further comprising a cutting blade having a linear cutting edge portion and a curvilinear cutting edge portion, the second cutting member further comprising a cutting blade having a linear cutting edge portion and a curvilinear cutting edge portion, the first and second cutting member cutting blade curvilinear edge portions being contoured in such manner that they extend in a first direction distal of a line of the corresponding linear cutting edge portion and a second direction perpendicular to a plane of the corresponding cutting member, a handle assembly having a first handle and a second handle, the first handle being attachable to a first cutting member leg and the second handle being attachable to a second cutting member leg, and a pivot pin for pivotally attaching the first cutting member and the second cutting member such that when the first handle and the second handle are biased toward each other the first cutting member cutting blade cuttably engages the second cutting member cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,723 entitled “Tile cap base for cutting pre-defined angles” to Matthews relates to a device for holding tile during cutting to obtain defined angles, preferably 45 degree angles. The present invention further encompasses a method for using such a device in combination with a table-style tile cutter, preferably one using a roller tray with a lip, to cut defined angles into various orientations of tile and, more specifically, tile caps. The device comprises a base having a bottom and at least two straight edges that meet in a right angle in a corner of the base. In its preferred embodiment the base includes two grooves. One of the grooves includes a curved section shaped to mirror and support the concave side of the curved nose of a standard bullnose tile cap. The other groove includes a curved section shaped to mirror and support the convex side of the curved nose of a standard bullnose tile cap. These grooves allow for holding and supporting tile as aligned by the base for cutting pre-defined angles into various orientations of the tile. Alternative embodiments may include only one or the other of the two grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,570 entitled “Drywall bullnose cleaner tool” to Gruner pertains to a tool for scraping material from a bullnose installed on a corner joint of a drywall installation includes an elongated device having a handle portion, a first end portion, a second end portion, and a size adapted for holding in one hand. The first end portion has a first convexly shaped edge that matches a concavely shaped portion of the bullnose. It enables a user to scrape the material from the bullnose by moving the convexly shaped edge along the concavely shaped portion of the bullnose. Preferably, the first concavely shaped edge is shaped in a 75-degree arc of 0.875 inch radius to match a convexly shaped portion of the bullnose when the bullnose is installed on a 90-degree corner joint, and the second end portion of the elongated device includes a second convexly shaped edge that is shaped in a 50-degree arc of 1.125 inch radius to match the concavely shaped portion of the bullnose when the bullnose is installed on a 135-degree corner joint. One embodiment takes the form of a 6.5 inch long aluminum bar having the specified shaped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,967 entitled “Apparatus and method for forming bullnose corner bead” to Sparlin pertains to a portable apparatus for inexpensively forming plain angle ends of bullnose corner beading includes a base; an external die on the base; a pair of retainers for symmetrically holding opposite leg extremities of the corner bead relative to the external die; an internal die pivotally supported relative to the base for movement between open and closed positions for forming the end portion of the corner bead into the plain angular shape; a handle and link mechanism for operating the internal die; and a stop member rigidly located relative to the base for providing a predetermined length of the end portion. The retainers can be adjustable relative to the external die for accommodating corner bead having different flange widths, the retainers being movable symmetrically relative to a dihedral apex of the external die member. In another aspect of the invention, a method for forming the corner bead includes the steps of providing the corner bead having uniform bullnose cross-section; supporting the end portion of the corner bead against an external die; retaining opposite leg extremities of the corner bead in a laterally symmetric position relative to the external die; and driving an internal die into proximity with the exterior die whereby the planar surfaces of the interior die come into closely spaced relation to the external die over a predetermined distance for forming the end portion of the corner bead.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070125020A1 entitled “Trim molding system and apparatus” to Young pertains to a trim molding system including trim pieces having a tab and corresponding keyway system. The tab fits into the keyway. Trim boards having keyways are configured to be joined to a corner cap having tabs to provide a trim system that is suitable for use with bullnose corner bead. Trim boards having are configured to be spliced using a splice tab that both joins and aligns the trim boards. Trim boards having keyways are configured to be joined at a corner using an angled corner tab that both joins and aligns the trim boards, and conforms to a corner angle of a surface such as a wall.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070094996A1 entitled “Trim piece” to Young pertains to a trim piece for installing at a corner, either inside or outside, which has a bullnose corner bead. An exemplary embodiment of the trim piece includes a body that wraps over the convexly curved portion of the bullnose corner bead and at least one flange extending parallel to the edges of the flanges of the corner bead. The two flanges are attached to the trim piece at the two edges respectively. The trim piece has an interior surface matching closely the exterior surface of the corner bead and an exterior surface which is both convexly curved to match the convex bullnose corner bead and molded to match the exterior profile of the trim such that a smooth transition from trim board around the corner to the outer trim board results.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20020096977A1 entitled “Counter corner system” to Zenobio pertains to a counter corner system that allows two standard counter tops to be joined at a corner without the need to notch or miter the counter tops has a body member that has four sides and a notch that joins the first side with the second side. The notch has a pair of edges that are normal to each other. A bullnose shaped portion extends downwardly from the body member and begins at the edges of the notch, the body member and bullnose shaped member being monolithic in construction. One of the counter tops abuts the first side of the body member such that the forward facing side of the counter top lies on the same plane of one of the edges of the notch and the second counter top abuts the second side of the body member such that the forward facing side of this counter top lies on the same plane as the other edge of the notch.